The Medical Genetics Training Program is responsible for training physicians and Ph.D. level scientists in clinical genetics, laboratory genetics and genomics, clinical and medical biochemical genetics to become Board eligible to sit for the certification exam offered by the American Board of Medical Genetics. The Medical Genetics Training Program includes: the Medical Genetics and Genomic Medicine Residency Training Program, the Combined Pediatrics and Medical Genetics and Genomic Medicine Residency Training Program, the Combined Maternal Fetal Medicine and Medical Genetics and Genomic Medicine Residency Training Program, the Combined Reproductive and Medical Genetics and Genomic Medicine Residency Training Program, the Medical Biochemical Genetics Residency Training Program, the Clinical Biochemical Genetics Fellowship Training Program, the Laboratory Genetics and Genomics Fellowship Training Program. Sites of training include: the NIH Clinical Center, Children's National Medical Center, Johns Hopkins University, Walter Reed Army Medical Center, Quest Diagnostic laboratories and GeneDx laboratories. Graduates of these programs are eligible to sit for Board certification exam in their specialty and matriculate to take academic positions in University settings or to run genetic diagnostic laboratories., the NIH/Children's National Medical Center Combined Pediatrics Medical Genetics Residency Program. These programs provide training for MDs and or Ph.Ds who seek Board certification in Clinical Genetics, Cytogenetics, Molecular Genetics, Clinical Biochemical Genetics and Medical Biochemical Genetics. Since 1997 we have trained over 180 fellows in these specialties. The Clinical, Biochemical Genetics and Pediatric/Medical Genetics Fellows hold full time positions at the National Institutes of Health. Individuals enrolled in the Laboratory Genetics and Genomics program have salaries from their labs while they train under the Program/NHGRI supported infrastructure. NHGRI supported infrastructure includes faculty, laboratory settings with budget for disposables, course materials, travel allowance for scientific meetings and books. This program is nationally recognized for both its depth and breadth of training in genetics as well as the number of trainees it has produced. The elite research setting of the National Institutes of Health also provide Fellows with a unique opportunity to do research during their training optimizing their potential to be future leaders in the world of genetics.